And So We Rise
by Joyed Roman
Summary: We were defeated, shamed and exiled. But we were not bowed. We built a new empire to challenge the old. We reclaimed our homeworld from the Trade Order. We came through wars of untold proportions as the victors. We are the Advent and with the guidance of the Unity we will rise to take our place in the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another random idea that came to my head. Please do not expect regular updates.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Sins of a Solar Empire belongs to Ironclad Games or Stardock (not sure which)**

* * *

The Great Wars between the major empires had no victor; only those that survived and those that died. No one really knows how many died. Though there was no one left to care anyway.

All of factions that fought ceased to exist; whether it was through the destruction by another's hands or simple because they imploded, unable to sustain itself any longer.

All felt the after effects of the Great Wars. With the near simultaneous destruction of all the empires; who couldn't?

Small warlords set up themselves up everywhere; each carving up their own small personal empire. Marauders were rampant as they raided the weaker colonies for supplies and slaves. It was an age of anarchy.

We, like many others, were just a small colony on the outer rim of charted space; completely forgotten by the larger players as they fought each other to the death.

Being overwhelmed with the pressures of reality we joined together to share and aid each other in our pain.

Some would consider our experiments immoral and strange among the tamer of the insults. But we did not care as we became the first and only humans to develop psionic abilities.

It was then that the Unity started. The psychic links that will inevitable connect us all as one.

Despite the harsh desert world we lived in; our civilisation ushered itself into a golden age. Our people were happy and content. There was even talk and speculation of creating a colony.

And then we encountered the Trade Order.

Formed from the ashes of the old empires; several of the strongest and organised colonies joined together to form a single united entity. Established with strict rules and principles promoting free trade and joint prosperity; the Trader Worlds expanded rapidly; quickly becoming an industrial and economic giant.

It was on ones of their expeditions that they encountered us. A thriving civilization on an otherwise untouched desert planet was a good prospect for them.

They came with promises of wealth and friendship by being a part of their Order. They promised protection and peace for our people.

Perhaps we would not be who we are today, had we accepted. But that matters not as we declined their offer.

Despite their claims of peaceful intentions; they returned with a war fleet. Labelling us deviants and twisted they took control of our planet and exiled us into the far reaches of space.

Our meagre defences were but a small hindrance for the might of the Trade Order. Only two frigates strong and vastly weaker than the Trade Order's own ships; we stood no chance.

We were defeated, shamed and exiled. But we were not bowed.

Thousands died as we fled from our own homeworld. The gloating fleets of the victorious revelling in our suffering.

We ran, and ran till we could run no longer. But by then we had long escaped our oppressors.

We were a weary fleet of ragtag vessels, just aimlessly floating in space. The swiftness of our flight had shattered the psyches of many and had broken the spirits of all.

But not all hope was lost.

A burning desire grew in strength within us. The fires spread across all of us. One thought that united us all. One desire that we all shared. The one goal that we would push ourselves to the limits for: revenge.

It was improbable. Our civilization was in ruins and its people helpless. There were several other things we could have done. We could have resigned ourselves to our fate and die. We could have made a new peacefulhome for the generations to come.

But no, they had attack us unprovoked and drove us from our homes. For their sins; the Trade Order needed to pay.

And we would be the harbingers of their punishment; the Advent of their destruction.

And so we rise; out of the dirt that the Trade Order buried us within.

We committed ourselves to this cause. The raging fires within our hearts fuelled our expansion. The worlds around us soon fell under the influence of our Unity.

We raised great cities filled with citizens who, with the Unity, placed the milestones of our civilization once again.

Great orbital space stations were built around our planets. They produced war ships at an ever increasing rate as we made ready for war.

Never would we be caught defenceless again; as we constructed a nigh impenetrable defensive wall. Any who dared to attack would have to be willing to pay a high cost for a single strike.

Unlimited and unchecked, our technology grew to tremendous heights. Our connection with each other deepened and our mental abilities improved. With our Psitech; we rose to unprecedented levels of development.

One thousand years has passed since our great humiliation at the hands of the Trade Order.

We were now in a ripe position, the Unity had expanded to encompass hundreds of worlds. Our fleets now boasted thousands of war vessels.

The highest coalescences synthesized the very will of the Unity and determined that the time was right to return to our original homeworld and to crush the Trade Order under our heel.

Our fleets were called together to mark our crusade against the Trade Order. Only skeleton garrisons were left within our fledgling empire as all Advent answered the call.

And so we returned with both a great arsenal at our disposal and the will to use it.

And we waged a great crusade against the Trade Order or the Traders Emergency Coalition as they now called themselves.

Initially we gained many successes against them; their undefended worlds easily falling to our fleets. But then we finally met resistance; the TEC fleets moving to engage what was left of their Eastern Fringe.

And they brought with them the Vasari: a race of Xenos with technology rivalling even our own Psitech.

The three-way war would last 15 years before the crucial move was made. Battles of epic proportions occurred daily and billions died as we fought.

Zhiangting… Zaghad… Knieper… Those battles alone left of millions dead, both in orbit and on the ground.

TEC soldiers, Advent Acolytes and Vasari Warriors died in droves as they fought over conflicted worlds; which would change hands within the next month. Space was littered with debris from the remains of vessels of all three factions and worlds became graveyards for the fallen.

Suddenly there was a brief reprieve as everyone's forces withdrew to their own respective territories to regroup for the next great offensive. Following suit; we regrouped and reorganized ourselves. Massive Space stations and defences were erected at critical systems and chokepoints.

With our numbers replenished and our will undying we prepared ourselves for the next offensives against the Vasari Empire and the Trader's Emergency Coalition.

But we were not the only ones to take advantage of the brief reprieve from total war. The Vasari and Trader's had likewise prepared great defences; making any offensive a very costly matter.

Then the unthinkable happened; the Vasari met with us to talk of an alliance against the Traders. Where we wanted revenge; they wanted resources. Our goals were not conflicting and both required the defeat of the Trader's Emergency Coalition.

The TEC was not prepared for us. Against just one of us; they could hold and even match. But with the might of both the Vasari Empire and the Advent; they had little hope.

The result was 5 more years of fighting. Our losses were costly and at times seemed even sacrificial as we threw our young at the defences of the TEC.

The Traders grimly refused to give up. They were aware they could not win; but seemed determined to make us bleed as much as they can. Their fleets fought with desperate abandon; often even ramming their own dying ships into our own.

It was not until the last TEC planet fell that we declared ourselves the victors. Those that surrendered were integrated into the Unity; but those that chose to fight were killed to the last man, women and child.

While the Trade Order may have chosen to exile us to make us die long and torturous deaths; we survived and rose to take our vengeance. For the betterment of future generations; we would not give the remaining Traders such a chance.

Our recaptured original homeworld would become the new centre of the Advent; the pride of the Unity. Our 'Avollonis' would never be taken from us again.

Half of the trader worlds were ceded to the Vasari to do as they pleased. The remaining was absorbed into the Advent; willing or not.

The former trader worlds were reformed in the Unity's image. Countless white drones worked endlessly to tear down the industrial mess of the Traders and replace them with the elegance of the Advent.

All within Unity cheered at our success and bathed in the glory that our military has won for the Advent. Our prophecies were fulfilled; the TEC was destroyed and the Advent was now the only dominant force left alongside the Vasari.

Diplomatic talks resumed with the Vasari Empire, most focussed on the limited exchange of technology and trading raw material. But there was one thing that made the Unity restless.

And that was the unknown and relentless pursuers of the Vasari; the one that tore down their ancient empire which spanned thousands of worlds. If their warnings were to be believed; then they were coming soon.

As the Vasari prepared to leave the galaxy; the Advent prepared. Great arrays of defences were put in place at where the Vasari was first spotted. Our already massive armies and fleets were expanded even further as they trained to meet this unknown threat.

It was twenty years before the Vasari were split. On one side were the loyalists; the ones that wanted to continue doing what they always have: "Evacuate, Siphon and Run." But a new, popular philosophy had developed; one that advocated working with their new Advent allies and finally making a stand against the unknown.

The loyalist faction remained chained to what they believed was the inevitable and were allowed to leave in peace; they would not be seen again for hundreds of years.

It was the new Vasari Conclave that interested the Unity. They joined us in our preparations and bolstered our defences along the southern fringe of what was once Trader space. Recognizing our former pact against the TEC, they renewed upon it. After thousands of years of running; they were determined to now stand and fight against their bogeyman.

The addition of Vasari vessels were a welcome sight to the apprehensive Advent fleet. United; we would either overcome this threat together as we did the TEC; or we would die together in a torrent of flames.

It took another twelve years for the unknown threat to arrive. Looking back it was easy to see how they decimated our fleets. The Advent-Vasari alliance was prepared for many things but this was not one of them.

12 large monster sized ships arrived at the front line; nearly twice the size of our titans they were a fearsome sight. They called themselves the Leviathans; and announced that what they do now would be a mercy kill compared to what awaited them.

To this day; we still do not truly comprehend what manner of beings they were. All we knew was that they were both old and powerful beyond knowing. Their psionic capabilities surpassed even the strongest of the Coalescences and the biological weapons attached to them were more than enough to crack our defences.

Using their psionic powers to the greatest effect; they turned us against each other. The Vasari vessels were the first to turn; their minds having no protection whatsoever against such a powerful mental invasion. The Advent lasted longer; the Unity protecting them from the worse of the psionic attack. Those with weaker wills eventually fell prey to their sway and turned against their own brethren.

With the Vasari fleet and half their own fleet forcibly turned against them; the remaining Advent retreated. Those that could not make it out were merciless hunted down by those they once called allies. Over ten thousand Advent and Vasari ships were lost with tens of millions either dead or enslaved by the Leviathans.

While it was the greatest military defeat in the combined history of the Advent and the Vasari; it did give them the key to winning against the Leviathans: knowledge.

Now that we knew what the Leviathans used to defeat the Vasari and now us in turn; we could prepare.

* * *

As our remaining forces did all they can to stall the Leviathan's advance; our scientists worked towards a counter measure against the Leviathan's psionics. While the Advent had varying degrees of resistance towards the Leviathan's influence; the Vasari lacked our mental defences that the Unity provided.

Our remaining fleets grimly performed their duty with the highest distinction; their sacrifices buying precious moments for us as we stumbled upon a crude but workable solution. While Vasari had no psionics; with Psitech implants the Advent's Psintigrates could temporarily protect them from psionic attacks.

Advent Psintigrates were placed on board Vasari vessels to provide at least some measure of protection. But as soon as the crew showed signs of succumbing to the Leviathans; they would either self-destruct themselves or throw themselves at the massive forms of the Leviathans on a suicide charge.

We fought tirelessly against the Leviathans and their mind slaves. We bled them continuously; never giving the invaders time to regroup and recuperate. And after 10 long years filled with death and suffering; it finally paid off.

When hope was dying and thoughts of fleeing with the Vasari loyalists arose; it all changed when the news finally arrived. The first of the 12 Leviathans had fallen.

It was the unyielding will of an Eradica Titan, supported by what remained of 3 Vasari fleets and 2 Advent ones. Seeing that it could fight no more; the High Apostle on board the mighty titan decided to follow in the footsteps of others and rammed itself into the Leviathan.

As the Leviathan ship tried to escape collision course; the other Vasari and Advent vessels saw their opportunity. Sacrificing themselves they kept the Leviathan from fleeing.

No one knows exactly what the High Apostle, commanding the titan, was thinking on that day. But most assumed that she must have died with a content smile on her face; happy to finally kill one of the beings that have plagued her whole life.

It is said that the explosion could be seen from the next system; the explosion so powerful that most of the Titan's supporting fleets did not survive.

Those that made it and returned brought back the news of how one of the Leviathans had fallen. But we did not cheer; nor did we mourn those that died. There was no time for that as we still had eleven left.

The War of extinction lasted just under three hundred years. With the destruction of each individual Leviathan, the rest grew more cautious, more careful in their methods. Eventually it came to the point where the hunter became the hunted; as we scoured space for the remaining Leviathans.

Our fleets fought and die en mass. All who joined the military didn't expect to live long and thus took care of all their mortal affairs before they left towards the own deaths. Conscription was enforced as we ran out of volunteers.

We do not know how many died though it is estimated up to more than a trillion. Hundreds of planets had been razed to the ground during the war. Tens of millions must have died as their home burned under the Leviathans. Many more must have died as starvation took them. We never did have enough food to go around.

But it was in battle that we lost the most. The main forces of the Leviathan's were our own people; their minds broken and forced to serve the Leviathan's cause. They could not be saved. Any of the enslaved who were taken away from the Leviathan's area of influence fell mad and died only a few days after.

But despite how close we came to death; we won. Against all odds we finally won.

But like how we didn't celebrate when the first Leviathan fell; we did not celebrate now. There was too much death in the air to feel anything but loss; anyone that still more than three family members were considered lucky.

And even then it was not over. The last Leviathan warned us of yet another threat looming. It warned us of how we would be harvested to create synthetic life without its aid. It warned us of its creations and how we could not stand against them without the guidance of the Leviathans.

Its hollow words meant nothing to us. That we may be killing the last of its species did not even register in our minds. That we might fall before a greater threat without its support did not matter to us.

All that mattered then was vengeance. For all those that died in the ancient Vasari Empire, for all the children of the Unity that died, for all those Vasari under their new conclave that died; we gave it the same mercy they gave us.

Its final words echoed across the galaxy. And we heeded it.

* * *

Our fleets were never decommissioned as we made ready for a worse threat. New orbital defences were put in place to replace the old. We desperately tried to make ourselves ready for whatever hunted the Leviathans with what little resources we had left.

And we were saved as a result. With their warning beacons still operational the Vasari loyalists returned. Seeing the weakened state of both the Advant and their seperatists; their emperor declared war on us lesser races and their traitors, seeking to eliminate a weaker foe before it could get back on its feet.

Our tired veterans, who had come home to meet the families they haven't seen in years, were called back to fight. Saddened and distraught with being torn away again so soon; they knew their duty and returned to fight for futures of the sons and daughters they barely knew.

It was a disaster at first. The strong fleets of the new Vasari Empire tore up our barely capable fleets. Both Advent and Vasari Conclave soldiers were given no mercy though we offered none as well.

At first victory for the Vasari Empire seemed likely; but the Unity and our Vasari allies has gone through too much to allow us to yield now. Slowly but surely our half-dead war machine got back to its feet. And when it was ready; it was a sight to behold.

Without the established war factories and infrastructure the Advent and Vasari Conclave possessed; the Vasari Empire was losing the war of attrition. Unlike us they lacked the industry to produce as many vessels as us and the population to replace their dead crews.

Thousands of vessels, both new and old, travelling along phase space to deliver the final offensive directly against the Vasari Empire's exodus fleet. It was a slaughter as we ruthlessly put down the newly returned empire.

Once again Advent and Vasari fought as one. Once again we found ourselves the victor. Once again we gave neither mercy nor forgiveness.

And finally it was over. The never-ending war that dominated our civilizations for centuries was finally won. Great memorials were built everywhere but there was never enough to mark the losses we took. But the Unity was aware of all the deaths within the Advent; and it ensured that their sacrifices would never be forgotten.

Alongside the Vasari Conclave, the Advent once again rose from the ashes.

* * *

Seven hundred years was what it took to regain our pre-Leviathan war levels, if but just. Once dead colony worlds were rebuilt and recolonized. Our fleets and armies were once again a force to be reckoned with.

Co-operation with the Vasari Conclave were common. Often you would find many Vasari on Advent worlds and vice versa. There was something in fighting together against a enemy that promised death that could bring even hated rivals together. And neither the Unity nor the Vasari would ever forget the camaraderie that we together shared against the TEC, the Leviathans and finally the New Vasari Empire.

Once again we started forages into shared technology. Our pacts with the Vasari saw our Psitech improving to new heights as we integrated the technology of the Vasari.

Our shields were stronger, our laser beams more deadly and together we made the cost of antimatter decrease for all operations.

With our military now strong again we shifted our focus towards internal matters. We made life for the Unity better than what we had for over millennia as we now had no foe to face.

Food and wealth was abundant and trade with the Vasari was constant.

For the sake of ceremony, we renewed our old treaties with our Vasari allies. They had long expired the agreed terms but everyone knew they still applied nevertheless.

The Advent and Vasari Conclave would answer each other's call for aid. There was no need to debate this as it will always be true. They had been to hell together and come through victorious; it would never cross the minds of any Advent or Vasari to not help the other.

* * *

Another hundred years passed without incident. The Advent and Vasari had by then fully recovered and now controlled all that was once Trader Space.

It was also the time when we started our first exploration into the unknown of space again. With all known systems occupied and used in some manner; there was now a new need to expand once again.

And that was how we found the first relay. It was on the Advent's forth exploration expedition that it was found above a terran planet. It was the huge in its size, measuring up to 15 km in length; nearly a fourth the size of a starbase.

Scientists and intellectuals flocked to the strange artefact as they tried to decipher its purpose. A race of sorts sprung up between the Unity and the Vasari as we worked to discover its mysteries.

This race was won by the Vasari who discovered that the relic was a relay that connected to another similar relay far away in a distant system. With this one could travel the equivalent of a hundred phase jumps in only a moment by propelling objects in a mass free corridor through space.

Though it couldn't be used for average space travel as it would leave huge gaps in our defences; the ability to traverse the entirety of our territory, in a less than a hundredth of the time it would take with phase jumps, was too valuable to not use.

But though we now know what it could do; we failed to comprehend how to use it. Despite our best efforts the relay remained dead in space. There was something else we needed to use it but we didn't know what.

Unable to utilise the relay but unwilling to give up on it; we set about reverse engineering the relay.

Little progress was made without a working sample and though the research received large funding; it could not replicate a relay without hitting the same problem with the original.

It was two years after the discovery of the relay that we found the answer. Hidden underground within the terran planet was a huge underground complex of alien design. Within this ruin was the answer that Vasari and Advent scientists had been searching for.

Element Zero or Eezo was what was needed to activate the relay. When this material was subjected to an electrical current it releases dark energy which can be used to manipulate mass.

And within the ruins were huge volumes of the rare material. It was already refined and ready for use. It was as if someone had intentionally left it there for them to find.

The Vasari was cautious about this; citing that such a thing was far too good to be true. And while the Unity agreed with their assessment; it was too good of an opportunity to ignore.

But Element Zero was not all we found. Within the ruined bunker were archives that mentioned an empire in the stars: the Prothean Empire; an empire which might still exist and be a threat to us.

The Unity was in agreement. Never would we allow the Advent to grow complacent and forget the perils of space. We would always remain vigilant and prepared for even the slightest of dangers.

Where a more peaceful nation would have decreased their military in times of war; we strived to improve it; always wanting to be one step ahead.

More than once we would compare ourselves to our Vasari counterparts. Their fleets slightly numbering more than ours or that their weapons had slightly longer range. It was a friendly but intense military build-up as we strove to better our alien rivals.

Our territories were scoured for Mass Relays; as the Prothean's called them. Finding two more on the far fringes of Advent space; they were forcibly dragged to meet with the first.

Together they would form the central hub that would link their territory to the other side. With the jointly colonised planet Sanctuary as the centre; the three Mass Relays would all link there.

And we were prepared for what was bound to come. Contact with the Protheans was inevitable. And there was always a Vasari and Advent fleet within the system; ready to answer the call to war at a moment's notice.

It was the Xon Precept that discovered the first real signs of alien contact.

We had expected first contact with the Protheans. Instead we found the Drell and Hanar. One was the saviour and the other the victim of their own design.

Rakhana was the name of the Drell homeworld. And it was dying.

Unrestrained industrial expansion has pushed the planet to lifelessness as the Drell desperately searched for a way to escape the dying planet.

It was the arrival of the Hanar that brought hope. This hope turned to desperation as it became clear the Illuminated Primacy couldn't save them all. The Hanar lacked the capacity to transport and support that many Drell.

Unwilling to allow a new race die; the Xon Precept unanimously decided to reveal themselves with the blessing of the whole Unity.

While the neither the Hanar nor the Xon Precept could afford to save them all; they saved a lot more than what the Hanar could have accomplished alone.

An estimated three and a half million Drell were evacuated off Rakhana; a tiny portion compared to the billions that were left behind. But the Xon Precept and the Hanar did what they could.

The majority of Drell were relocated to Sanctuary while half a million would join with the Hanar in Kahje. In both cases; the Drell became client races to both the Advent and the Illuminated Primacy.

Throughout this entire process the Advent came into contact with the Citadel Council. Made up of from the most powerful 'known' space faring races they promoted peace and co-operation between races.

Sending a Herald Envoy guarded by a light escort; we met the Citadel Council for the first time.

To say the Unity was underwhelmed by the supposed 'centre' of the galaxy would be an understatement. The Citadel was only approximately the same size as a Transcencia Starbase and was considerably smaller compared to the newer Eclipsia Starbases.

That their defence fleet for the centre was so… small could say a lot. It could mean that the Council was a peaceful entity and had little use for war or it could also just mean that they were short on vessels.

The diplomatic party was composed of nine High Apostles; each representing one of the nine Coalescences that made up the Advent. Accompanying each of them were two High Templars; bringing the whole party to 27 members.

The three Councillors spoke of how the Citadel promoted peace and co-operation. How it had a long history of successes and how it survived the horrific horrors of the Rachni War and the Krogan Rebellions.

They beseeched us as a younger race to join with them for the greater good and of all the benefits that came with membership.

It was immensely amusing to the Unity when the memories of the meeting were shared. It was to become a joke that would be shared within the Advent for centuries to come.

Adding the time before the Great Wars to the history of the Unity; then we would be far older than even the Asari, who are reputed to be the oldest race within the galaxy.

And that was not to mention the Vasari whose civilization was over 10000 years old; no doubt the Citadel would also like to convince them as a 'younger race' to join the Citadel.

There were many reasons as to why we refused to join. The foremost was how eerily similar the Citadel Council was to the Trade Order. Promoting freedom and unity; yet willing to lash out at what they considered not normal.

That they were significantly weaker than us was also a factor. While their territory was larger by virtue of the Mass Relays; most was lightly defended and their fleets spread out all across their territory.

There was also the fact that the Turian unknowingly insulted us by stating how "your Unity couldn't possibly even imagine all the hardships the Council has been through. How many died in the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions."

The Unity was enraged that day and our diplomats were no less angry. They would talk of hardship when they have never suffered like we have. They would talk of sacrifice when they do not truly know the meaning. They would speak of death yet when **they** couldn't even imagine how many died in our wars.

And we unlike them we remembered. The Unity remembers. Not one Advent isn't aware of the sacrifices our ancestors made. Not one Advent would ever say anything to stain their heroic deaths.

Our diplomats expressed the rage of the Unity. To add insult to injury; they scoffed at our 'tales' in disbelief. The Unity's representatives left in rage, much to the derision of the Council.

We would not want total war for such insults. To do so would just make us the 'barbarians' the Council claimed we were. But we could not let such offenses against our ancestors go un-avenged.

It would be remembered as the most humiliating day in the history of the Council; the day that they were laid defenceless against the full might of the Advent. It would be a quick war intended to humble the Council and ensure they wouldn't dare attack us.

Without a single loss; the entirety of the Citadel's defence fleet was defeated. For the next day; the massive Coronata and Eradica titans of the Advent loomed over the Citadel; their silent presence reminding the Council that their existence continued merely on a whim of the Unity.

Despite the Advent's quick and efficient victory; there were no deaths that day. Lacking any defences against the Psionics of the Advent; the crews of entire dreadnoughts were enthralled to surrender with the fleets they commanded.

All Citadel fleets along the Mass Relay route were summarily defeated; their crews forced to obey the command of Advent as they disabled their own ships. No relief force was exempt from this; the Citadel forced to watch as the fleets meant to rescue them were easily disabled by the Advent.

The Citadel was forced to sign an unconditional surrender; admitting their loss to the Advent. The war had lasted only 26 hours with the Council losing nearly a third of their fleets, all Turian, Asari and Salarian, to our psionics.

And with that we left; satisfied that our point was proven. Before we left; we gave them the same warning the Leviathan left us and mocked how if they couldn't even scratch us; what hope did they have in defeating the Leviathan's hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who have not played Sins of a Solar Empire: It's essentially TEC (normal humans) vs Advent (psychic humans) vs the Vasari (actual aliens) where the goal is generally to conquer the other side. And since conquering planets involve bombing it till there's no one left and sending in your colonists to repopulate it; there are probably billions dying in each game. Though I did change it so those planetary invasions actually do occur; otherwise ground units would be redundant in the story.**

**It called "Sins of a Solar Empire" for a reason. All three sides seem okay with committing genocide on each other and believe that they're the 'good guys' while doing it. Of course since I'm an Advent player and writing from their perspective; whatever they do will be seen in a brighter light that what others would see it. I'm not saying that the Advent is better than the TEC or the Vasari but they are not worse than them too.**

**Sorry for not writing too much; I'm focusing more on my other story and this is only something I write when I'm out of inspiration for the other. Once I got it back; I just leave this for a behind for awhile before I run out of ideas again.**

* * *

_He slid behind the burning wreckage of a TEC tank. Behind a hooded helmet mask; the Advent man breathed hard as he caught his breath._

_All around him; a city burned. The sky was dark with flames as a massive space battle raged over the planet. More than once; the remains of a vessel would descend planetside; killing all those unfortunate enough to be under it._

_The screams of the dying echoed throughout the dense urban jungle. Corpse of Traders and Advent lay scattered everywhere. Their blood painted the grey walls a crimson red._

_The city was in ruin; building collapsed on a regular basis and no one expected to live the next few hours. Artillery from Advent plasma missiles and TEC ballistic missiles rocked the city; the distinct chilling sound marking death for all those they hit._

_Gripping his gun, Acolyte Ziander of the Hand of Illus peeked around cover. Immediately he was shot at by TEC soldiers; their bullets missing him by a hair as he quickly pulled back his head behind cover._

_He could hear the Traders shouting out his position; marking it for any allies. Ziander did likewise; though he made no noise._

_Advent military didn't need to waste their breath on words. Words were kept for when there was time to spare and therefore had no place on the battlefield. Instead, like all Advent, he used his mind to alert his comrades of the Trader's position._

_This was far more efficient than what the Vasari and Traders used. Battle information could be shared within milliseconds; allowing Advent military personnel to better co-ordinate their efforts. It also had the effect of scaring the enemy; our silence disturbing to TEC soldiers and Vasari Warriors. _

_A long beam of energy zoomed over the tank wreck. There was a gargled choke of agony from where the Trader was at. He didn't need to look to confirm the kill as the sniper already did so for him. _

_Peeking out again and seeing that the coast was clear; he pushed himself out of cover and sprinted to the closest building. Ducking underneath the broken doorframe; he checked the room he was now in._

_It looked like a small reception to the high rise apartments that Traders lived in. Live wires jutted out of holes in the ceiling as the building shook from all the artillery hitting the city. A small pile of TEC troops lay dead near the entrance; their corpses bearing the distinct burn marks of Advent beam weapons._

_Ziander cautiously trekked across the room; his eyes shifting to stare at the shadows for any hint of danger. His footsteps made loud cracks as he broke snapped off plaster with every step._

_A whimper to his right; attracted his attention. Turning quickly; he opened fire at the shadowy form blending in with the shadows. The shadow tried to flee but was far too slow._

_A woman screamed as the blue lasers pierced her body. She collapsed and dropped the small bundle that she was holding to her chest. Snivelling in pain and crying tears; she turned around to lie on her back as she faced Ziander with a pleading face._

"_P…Please d…don't shoot… I…I give up." she begged of the Advent. Her arms weakly reached towards the small bundle of cloth; which was now giving out small cries. Seeing that Ziander was not going to lower his weapon; she turned hysterical "Why?! Why are you doing this?" she demanded as she lifted her arms as to try and ward him away._

_Ziander hesitated at the sight of the mother and her baby. Shaking his head; he reminded himself of his purpose and hardened his heart. His face grew dark behind his helmet as he stiffly lifted his gun and trained his sights on the head of the woman._

"_This… is war." he softly whispered to both himself and to the woman._

_With a heavy heart he pulled the trigger and two shots were fired in quick succession as the blood of the innocent was __spilled._

* * *

The Highest Coalescences of the Unity were intrigued. They had assumed after their performance during the Advent-Council War would have scared away all the Council's client races. Their mighty strength deemed too threatening to approach.

It appeared that the four eyed ones were not so easily intimidated.

Their emissary had journeyed to Sanctuary to meet with us. His dreadnought sailed uneasily under the watch of the two alien fleets guarding Sanctuary.

The Batarian Ambassador was given an audience with a telepath that would link him to meet with the nine Coalescences.

Taking hold of the Batarian's head; the Advent telepath instructed him to close his eyes and clear all thoughts. The Batarian did so and found him in a completely different reality.

The mindscape the alien found himself in was interesting… to say the least. It was like space with small and distant stars being the only light within the otherwise cold void. He was standing on a pure white triangle platform that was the only thing preventing him from falling.

Floating gracefully in the void was the nine white robed female Advent Coalescences; the highest authority of the Unity. Their unified decisions were law and are always geared towards the greater good of the Unity.

They formed a semi-circle around the wary Batarian as he watched them cautiously.

"What does the Batarian Hedgemony desire from the Unity?" the one in the centre of their formation asked. Representing the Cult of Celebri; Asfeli was the Coalescence nominated to be their spokeswoman.

Trained to maintain composure at all times; the Batarian did not hesitate to put forward his proposal.

"The Batarian Hedgemony would offer an exchange of technology with your Unity."

Though the Coalescences showed no outward motion; they all shared a discomfort with sharing with a race that used slaves as its power base. Slavery was a detestable practice and they couldn't understand why any space-faring race would actually practice.

It was such an issue that had nearly compromised the alliance between the Vasari and the Advent against the TEC. It was only because the Vasari slave base was slowly being replaced with a mass use of drones that the treaty was pushed through.

However unlike the Vasari; the Batarians showed no signs of stopping any time within the near future.

"We are aware of this." answered Asfeli; her voice neutral; though it possessed a darker undertone.

The Batarian was intelligent enough to read the mood and could already tell that the Advent was not in favour of slavery or even impartial to it. With only a sentence; his job was already that much harder.

"The Batarian Hedgemony is proposing to share our Mass Effect technology in exchange for your own."

The alien was bold if nothing else. To ask what the Citadel regarded as a hostile species for their technology so soon was courageous.

"And why should we do so? With time our knowledge of Mass Effect technology would match your Citadel Councils'." replied Asfeli.

In fact within a century; it was likely they could reproduce their own Mass Relays. While they were unlikely to travel as far as the originals; it would be a huge step above the Citadel's stagnant technology.

"But is it enough time to prepare for the hunters of the Leviathans?" answered the Batarian ambassador; quoting our own message to the Council.

Asfeli scoffed at that. So that was the alien's plan. He would think that by using the looming threat against the Advent to persuade us trade our technology for theirs; instead of taking the time to develop it on our own.

While Mass Effect technology would greatly benefit their own; it would only be subpar if it couldn't be integrated with Psitech. And integration couldn't be rushed if it was to have no flaws.

She couldn't deny that having Batarian Mass Effect technology would speed up the process; but she was certain that the Unity would prefer to develop it without needing the assistance of a race that used slavery.

"Perhaps not… but why should we accept when there are others who can provide the same technology at a much lower price? The Quarians for example; we're certain they would trade their own more advanced Mass Effect technology for the usage of our shipyards." she countered.

The alien couldn't hope to win any form of debate with the Coalescences of the Advent. Where he was one mind; we were nine working together.

"Those space rats cannot be trusted. They are likely to just give you outdated technology and run off once they get what they want." The Batarian spat out.

While she did not share this opinion; there were others in the Unity that had less than stellar thoughts of the Quarians. A significant portion of the Unity sympathized with their plight; being forced out of their homeworld played a familiar tune with many of the Advent.

They called for the Advent to aid them in their time of need. This was especially within the Xon Precept, Voice of Senar, Rolus Solbane, Ast Eternal and the Raesaedia Sect; as their Coalesences voiced their opinions. They proposed to send gifts of material and supplies to the Migrant Fleet though none were so bold as to propose giving up a planet.

Yet there was another side that opposed this and it was growing in both popularity and size. She did not believe that the Quarians were as bad as the Batarian made them out to be; yet she also didn't believe that they deserved the aid of the Unity. Even if the majority of the Unity still favoured the Quarians; it was only by just as the remaining Coalescences were against aid.

While it was true they were forced out of their homeworld; at the base of it: it was their own actions that brought about their exile; their unprovoked military action against their Geth workers being the cause of the Morning War. From all records; the Geth had shown no hostility towards their creators until they started disabling them en masse.

Stuck forced to choose between extinction of their race or war with their own creators; the machines had made the same path any other sentient being would follow. While the Quarian's exile brought sympathies; the Geth's struggles against their much more powerful creators reminded some of their struggle against the TEC.

Their circumstances were not too different; a much more powerful force deciding to attack the smaller unprovoked. And like the Advent against the TEC; the Geth struggled and defeated their creators who threatened to destroy them.

Instead of aiding the Quarians; this faction wanted first contact with the Geth. First contact with the Geth was also a completely viable option to the Advent. And if it resulted in friendly relationships with the synthetic race; then it neutralise the only faction that was capable of withstanding our psionic control as machines were immune to our mental influences.

But there was small but influential faction that stayed in the shadows; influencing the moves of the others. It was this group that she represented. While the other Coalescences could debate which to aid; the Cult of Celebri would see the best of both worlds.

The hunters of the Leviathans were coming and we need more allies; no matter how weak they are. Our prophets had already foreseen their arrival. If it was anything like the Leviathan Wars; then numbers would play a large role in who would win the inevitable war.

That was why they proposed a bit of both. Individually the Geth and Quarians would be a powerful ally in terms of the Citadel. As both were unlikely to join or re-join the Citadel; they would play a powerful role in galactic politics.

But if the two were to merge as one united front; then it was likely their combined might would more than a match for the Turian Heirachy, the now third most powerful individual military in known space after the Advent and Vasari.

Plans were already being drafted in how they could get creator and creation to make peace. While it was unlikely the Unity could control them due to the presence of the Geth; they were likely going to need allies in an otherwise hostile galaxy.

Quarians were considered the trash of the universe and useless vagrants by all. Even if they had the largest fleet in the universe, outnumbering even the Advent's massive armada, it did not mean they were the most powerful. It was likely after centuries of use; they were in desperate need of repairs and it was doubtful that all were dedicated military vessels.

Likewise the Geth were the 'bogeyman' of the universe. Considered to be building up a massive fleet behind the Perseus Veil to eradicate all organic life; they were registered as a high level threat, on the same level as the Advent and Vasari, according to the STG files they 'picked up'.

Caught between the Council and the Advent; they would have to choose a side to avoid being swallowed by the larger sharks in the galaxy. The Council was likely to regret their discriminative policy against the Quarians and Geth. With centuries of hostile relations with both; the only realistic choice for allies was the Advent.

All this was processed through Asfeli's mind within moments. Dedicated decades of honing her mind have allowed her to identify, analyse and pass judgement on hundreds of viable options within a second. It was time well spent.

"Perhaps so but you cannot deny that even 'outdated' technology would be of aid to our own research." she said. "And there are the negative connotations that are associated with your… culture."

"So would be racist and refuse to negotiate with us because of our culture?" demanded the Batarian with mock outrage. His pretence did not fool the leaders of the Advent.

"We are not…" started Asfeli.

"What you do now is what the Council would do. You would have us renounce our cultural heritage and throw away our identity. What you do now is blatantly prejudice against all Batarians." The ambassador interrupted; using the same excuses he fed to the Council. By playing the injured party; they could gain more gains as the other party tried to smoothen over the negotiations.

"Yes." she replied simply. "Slavery is abhorred by the Unity and unless it is dying out in your culture; the Advent will not recognise any negotiations made with your Hedgemony while you insist on maintaining your culture of slavery."

The Batarian widened all four eyes in surprise. That was surprisingly… blunt. "But…"

"It is just as you have said. We will not negotiate with the Batarian Hedgemony until there are reforms about your slave policy." informed the Coalescence of the Cult of Celebri.

"As such this Meeting is over." intoned all of the Coalescences as the fake reality crashed back to the real world.

The Batarian Ambassador recoiled back from the Advent telepath. His guards watched him silently in concern as he took quick deep breaths. Gritting his hands; he slammed his hand onto the smooth marble floor in frustration.

* * *

**Not sure whether I should put in Codex Entries since I'll probably just be copying the game's descriptions of vessels. I'll have to make up my own ground based units since the game doesn't have anything on ground warfare. That's what's good about writing about this game; it has hardly any story to it besides a few minutes of cinematic scenes at the beginning. Though its a bit disappointing to see that not too may know of the game.**


	3. Codex: Aliens: Advent and Vasari

**Not really an update; just a codex for all those unfamiliar with Sins of a Solar Empire. (I made up quite a lot of it though since the game isn't much for story.**

**Since I doubt the Advent has a Codex or equivalent; this will be written by the Citadel Council. As such there are likely gaps in what they know about the Advent and Vasari (Really just me failing to come up with something as of yet.)Also this will mostly be public information that the Advent are willing to share. I'll add to it every time I post chapter and I'll leave this as the very last chapter. For pictures please reference the Sins of a Solar Empire's wikia or just google it. Remember Google is your friend.**

**This is just very basic information that will hopefully give you readers an idea of what I'm talking about. (Meaning that I just rushed through most of this; so if anyone that plays SoaSE sees some errors please PM me or mention it in a review and I'll fix it.) I'll update this as I go along with the story. Though I did leave some mistakes there on purpose seeing as it is the Citadel writing this and that have only seen the Titans in action.**

_**The Unity of the Advent**_

**The Advent**

The Advent is a highly advanced psychic civilization. As they are a reclusive people; little information is known about their culture and society aside from what they have publicly released.

Collectively the whole of the Advent are called the "Unity". As benefitting the name; all Advent are psychically linked with one another though privacy is still possible as Advent can close their minds from others. While it may seem that what one Advent knows, every other will also know; that is incorrect. Individual minds cannot be read by another member of the Unity and organizations within the Unity can choose to share only within themselves.

**Coalescences**

The Advent is split into nine separate groups called Coalescences. These are led by the most psionically powerful Advent within their respective groups. While they operate independently of each other they all pursue the betterment of the Advent with their own methods. The majority of the information on these Coalescences is obtained from the few traders permitted to operate within Advent space.

Each of the Coalescence possesses its own military and economy but due to the Unity; they are easily capable of uniting together at a moment's notice with shocking efficiency.

**Raesaedia Sect: **Supposedly the most militant of the Coalescences. From the few conversations held within the Advent world of Sanctuary; it was them that had forwarded the motion to attack the Citadel.

**Rolus Solbane: **N/A

**Voice of Senar: **One of the two Coalescences that is open to trade. While they are militarily the weakest of the Advent; they are still capable of matching a single Council member race in terms of power. From what has been observed of them; they claim to be the wealthiest of the Coalescences. (This claim has not been substantiated and should not be considered true until proven otherwise.)

**Xon Precept: **The only other Coalescences that is willing to trade with the Citadel. This is the most well-known of the Coalescences due to their role in first contact with the Citadel and their assistance with the evacuation of the Drell from Rakhana.

**Ast Eternal: **N/A

**Cult of Celebri: **While this particular Coalescence has had little contact with the Citadel aside from the disastrous first contact; they are a constant presence in the Terminus Systems. Small fleets bearing their emblem have been spotted numerous times around the borders of Citadel space and throughout Terminus space. While they have made no hostile move against anyone; they are a constant threat as they demonstrated their strength when they intercepted a Batarian slaver fleet and defeated them with ease. Their reasons for being within Terminus space are still unknown though it is rumoured that the Queen of Omega has been in contact with this mysterious group.

**Hand of Illus: **While the Raesaedia Sect is the most militant; the Hand of Illus is still more numerous in than it. This is attributed to the fact that the Hand appears to be the best at constructing vessels within the Advent. Two of the five monstrous titan ships used in the One-Day War with the Citadel belonged to them; a testament to their strength.

**Prophets of Zei: **According to the few lucky enough to be trading with the Advent; they are the smallest of the nine Coalescences. Despite this they are potentially the most powerful politically as the produce the most Scryers. While it is dubious that they are capable of seeing into the future; with the array of 'impossible' feats that the Advent have shown it is not likely they are overstating their powers.

**Psi Order Zealots: **N/A

**Culture**

Aside from the fact that Psionics play a large part in Advent culture; there is no available knowledge at all about this subject.

**Biology**

The Advent shares a shocking similar biology with the Asari. While the Advent are unwilling to share details of their biology with Citadel scientists; as a result of the biological experimentation they have used to come about with their psionics, they have provided us with a very 'basic' outline.

Unlike the Asari; their skin is pale white and they have hair that grows on various parts of the body, most notably the head. Furthermore they have two genders unlike how the Asari are asexual.

While they do not live as long as Asari; the average Advent is expected to live up to four centuries of age; making them one of the longer lived known species.

**Advent Planets**

**Avallonis**

The homeworld of the Advent. It is here that the nine Coalescences that lead the Advent reside and make their decisions. While described as the jewel of the Advent; they are very close-lipped about its exact location to the point that even pictures of it are not shared with us. This is likely the result of being exiled off it by the Trade Order and the Unity has likely developed paranoia about losing their homeworld again. As such it is unlikely that we will ever see the 'jewel' of the Advent.

**Sanctuary**

This is the only planet that the Advent controls that connects to the Mass Relay system. It is a remarkably beautiful world; with Advent architecture built in harmony with the local environment. As the only trade node between the Citadel and Advent; it is a powerful economic centre.

Though the Vasari technically shares the planet with the Advent; they appear to be content with maintaining their Orkuslus Starbase above the planet. While the Advent dominates the planet; it is the Vasari that controls space.

As of now; only one of the three Mass Relays are available for Citadel vessels to use. The other two leads to unknown locations as the Advent has failed to inform us of where the partner relays are though it is suspected that both lead to Terminus Space. While some may question whether the Advent have broken Citadel law by carelessly opening Mass Relays; it is unlikely that even the Turians would be eager to try and punish them over it.

It should be noted that there are always two fleets that orbit the planet at all times; one belonging the Advent and the other to the Vasari Conclaves. While they are only present for 'protection' there are those who whisper that the Advent are preparing to finish off the Citadel.

**Advent Military**

Like most information about the Advent; there is very little that is known of their military capabilities except that they are stronger than the Citadel. While the Advent has been kind enough to inform us about their fleet designations; we have no inkling on the capabilities of their vessels. That what they consider a corvette would register as a Frigate by our standards says a lot about their arsenal. Furthermore their entire armory appears to be composed of direct energy weapons leading the Citadel to play catch up to try and match the Advent.

**Advent Fleet**

**(Note: The listed capabilities are only speculations provided to us by military analysers. Furthermore ship size designations will be from the Advent view as to avoid confusion. If needed to compare sizes then simply 'up' the classifications of the vessel. Eg: An Advent Frigate would be a Cruiser by our standards.)**

**Acolyte Corvette:** An Advent corvette vessel. Composed of a single thin and long main hub; it is attached to two larger 'wings' on each side that contains the majority of its weapons. It is a small quick hybrid ship designed to act as a screen for the larger more powerful vessels.

**Seeker Vessel: **As per its name; the Seeker vessels is the scout frigate of the Advent built for scouting out enemy positions and returning before it can be detected.

**Disciple Vessel: **The main combat frigate of the Advent that is peculiar in shape as it resembles the Mass Relays. It is seen to be the most common vessel of the Advent and is likely a front line combat vessel.

**Illuminate Vessel: **Aside from the fact that it carries three obvious weapon ports; there is no information on what else the vessel is capable of.

**Purge Vessel: **A crescent shaped Advent frigate. It has one main one main cannon at the very centre of the Crescent though it is not known what the vessel is designed for. Though the name suggests it is used for the mass destruction of enemies.

**Defense Vessel: **A support frigate of the Advent. It has several turrets strategically placed across its form which suggests it is designed to combat smaller attack crafts instead of actual vessels.

**Missionary Vessel: **The largest frigate of the Advent and would be considered a dreadnaught by our standards. It serves as a personnel transport vessel for the Advent and they were used heavily by the Xon Precept to evacuate the Drell.

**Aeria Drone Host: **The light 'carrier' of the Advent. Capable of carrying several squadrons of fighters and bombers; it is a support ship of the Advent. While it possesses no weapons of its own; the sheer number of attack craft within the vessel is enough to make it a dangerous foe. With its introduction; the Turian's have been trying to replicate the 'carrier' of the Advent.

**Iconus Guardian: **A large cruiser of the Advent that does not appear suited for warfare. It possesses no weapons yet as it is classified as a support ship; it has abilities that make it capable of warfare. It is speculated that it is a shield generator that can project a massive shield to protect nearby vessels.

**Domina Subjugator:** Another Advent cruiser with unknown capabilities. Though since Advent ship names give reflects their abilities; it is possible that the Domina Subjugator uses the psionics of the Advent on their enemies.

**Destra Crusader: **The heavy cruiser of the Advent. From the abundance of armaments attached to it; it is reasonable to assume that this is a dedicated combat vessel of the Advent.

**Solanus Adjudicator: **The strangest of the Advent's cruisers. It is a star in appearance; yet there is nothing that can hint to what it is capable of. It is suggested that the tips of the star are in fact armaments therefore making the vessel capable of firing five powerful lasers at once.

**Herald Envoy: **This is the diplomatic cruiser of the Advent. With no weapons at all; the vessel is dedicated solely to diplomacy.

**Radiance Battleship: **The equivalent of a dreadnought in design; yet nearly twice the size of the dreadnoughts we are accustomed to. While none have yet to be seen by Citadel races; they are without doubt there somewhere within Advent space

**Revelation Battlecruiser: **Despite the name it is without doubt one of the most powerful vessels the Advent possesses. Larger than even the Radiance Battleship; it is likely to be another of the Advent's front line combat vessels.

**Precognition Mothership: **While it is not a support or combat vessel; the Precognition Mothership is one of the most useful vessels of the Advent. Instead of being combat based; it is instead designed to serve as a base of operations and troop carrier for the Advent. Like the Missionary Vessels; these were used to aid with the evacuation of the Drell.

**Halycon Carrier: **This vessel is not too different to the Radiance Batteship. Though unlike the Radiance; the Halycon is the largest carrier within the Advent. Like the Aeria Drone Host; the Halycon can hold massive swarms of attack craft on board making it a fearsome support vessel.

**Discord Battleship: **Another direct combat vessel of the Advent. Comparable with the Radiance Battleship; its 'mouth' seems to be the centre of its most powerful attacks.

**Titans**

These are the largest vessels in the known galaxy. There are two known designs of the Titan though it is rumoured that the Advent possesses a third design. The exact number of them the Advent possesses is unknown but there were six that attacked the Citadel in the One Day War. While not as big as the Citadel; they are both far higher than the Citadel making them a fearsome sight. Both have been noted to possess the ability to assume control of the minds of others.

**Eradica Titan: **The more peculiar of the two known types. It is nearly humanoid in shape with several wings extending to all four corners. It is the large plate hovering unsupported above it that fascinates scientists. While it is likely held in place by Advent psionics; the plate itself appears to be the main weapon of the Titan. Though how it fires is beyond our understanding and understanding it has been set as the goal of many researchers.

**Coronata Titan: **The other of the two known types. Like its sibling; it is also humanoid in shape though the Coronata resembles a coffin more than anything else. It has a huge ring attached to its neck it is unlikely that is for just aesthetics. The Coronata appears to have been the most psionically powerful of the two titans; though whether psionic strength is determined by the ship itself or the crew is still to be determined.

**Advent Ranks**

There has yet to be any demonstration of the ground forces of the Advent; though it is speculated to be as powerful as their fleet. However the ranks of the Advent are available though they are not willing to share any detailed information of equipment or tactics.

**Acolytes:** The rank and file soldiers of the Advent. They make up the bulk of their forces and resemble Quarians in their choice of attire; with plain white cloth hoods alongside dark silver armour and mask. All wear a white sash that will have emblems sown in to show their allegiances to the Advent and their Coalescence. They are not limited to the ground as they also make up the majority of the crews of the Advent fleet.

Acolytes with special psionics are assigned to departments suited to their skillset. For example Acolytes skilled in telekinesis are placed on board Aeria Drone Hosts as Anima to remotely pilot drones.

**Zealots: **The psionic based soldiers of the Advent; composed of Acolytes with special talent in psionics. Unlike the mainstay of Acolytes; Zealots use their psionics as their main weapon. Whether this means overwhelming the minds of a enemy or using telekinesis to crush them; they supplement their weapons with their dangerous psionics.

**Cultists: **The heavy infantry of the Advent. They are composed of Acolytes who have shown great personal submission to the Unity. They are unafraid of death and are more than willing to soak up attacks to allow their comrades to advance. As such they are equipped with the strongest shields and heavier weapons compared to what the average Acolytes wield.

**Templar: **An elite soldier of the Advent. Picked from the best of the Acolytes; Templars are trusted to lead a squad of Acolytes to complete missions. Though they dress similar to the Acolytes; their hoods are decorated to mark their rank. Likewise their white sash will have a blue border alongside their emblems.

**High Templar: **While their official role isn't specified; they are likely the equivalent of the Council's Spectres. Often assigned as body guards to the high ranking leaders and sent on the most dangerous missions; they are have trained themselves brutally to be the best of the Advent. Unlike the Acolytes and Templars; their hoods and sash will be the customary blue the Advent wear. Though if they are sent on missions outside guarding ranking officials; then they are permitted to wear whatever they choose for the mission as long as they complete the objective.

**Apostle: **A ranking officer within the Advent; often the officers of platoons of Acolytes and Templars or the captain of minor vessels.

**High Apostle: **A senior officer of the Advent. They are charged assigned with several Apostles as subordinates on the ground or are captains of capital and cruiser class ships. The best of them are honoured with the right to captain a Titan, the pride of the Advent.

**Deacon: **The second highest rank an officer of the Advent can progress to. Entrusted to lead their Advent's war efforts; they are made up of only the best of the High Apostles and Apostles. As such; only the most experienced and talented can ever hope of reaching the position of a Deacon. They individually command fleets and armies and have thousands of Acolytes under them.

**Arch-Deacon: **The direct superiors of Deacons. There are only nine Arch-Deacons at a time with all the Coalescences possessing one each. While a Deacon commands an army or fleet; Arch-Deacons have overall command of all the military forces of their respective Coalescence.

**Executor of War:** This position is only filled when the entirety of the Advent must engage in total war. With nine separate military leaders; the Advent would not be able to make decisive decisions without debating with each other first. As such one of the Arch-Deacon's must take up the role of the Executor of War. The Executer is chosen with only one meeting as whoever gains the most votes will take up the position, regardless of whether he received the majority or not. There are only three methods in which an Executor of War can leave his position: the war is won in which case they can resume their duties as an Arch-Deacon, the approval of all remaining Arch-Deacons to replace the Executor, and death.

_**Vasari Conclaves**_

The Vasari is the long-time allies of the Advent. As their territory lies beyond Advent territory; there had been limited interaction between them and the Citadel. The few attempt of diplomacy has been met with hostility from the aliens due to Councillor Sparatus's comment on the Leviathan Wars. As combatants within the war alongside the Advent; they did not take his comment well and this has affected relations with them.

**Biology**

As all talks with them have been through computer messages; there are no images of the Vasari.

**(Note: We are talking with the Advent to provide pictures that we can study. We will update as soon as we receive it.)**

**Vasari Military**

Nothing yet is to be known of the Vasari; though as the supposed equals of the Advent it is likely they possess a military that is comparable to the Unity of the Advent.

**Culture**

N/A

**Government**

N/A


End file.
